1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an untwisting nozzle for a splicer for splicing yarn ends, installed in combination with a spinning frame or a winder.
2. Prior Art
A splicer employing a compressed fluid for splicing yarn ends has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 64-26742. When a slub catcher detects yarn breakage or a defect in the yarn while the yarn is being taken up on a spinning frame or a winder, this known splicer pulls the upper free end and lower free end of the yarn, clamps the upper free end and lower free end of the yarn, untwists the upper and lower free ends by applying a compressed air in a state suitable for splicing with separate untwisting nozzles, respectively, overlaps the untwisted upper and lower free ends in a splicing nozzle, and splices the upper and lower free ends by the agency of a compressed fluid.
An untwisting nozzle employed in this known splicer for untwisting a hard twist yarn (strongly twisted yarn) is provided with an untwisting space formed in a relatively small diameter to enhance the untwisting action of the compressed fluid. Accordingly, it is difficult to introduce the upper and lower free ends of a yarn into the untwisting space.